


Прекрати пропускать меня, засранец

by NotyourLucy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, author violently projects onto edward kaspbrak, heavy petting and heavy FEELINGS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy
Summary: — Ты такой мелкий, что тебе хватило бы ползатяжки, чтобы улететь.— Пошел ты, — только и смог выдавить Эдди, прежде чем снова сесть. Он оглядел круг друзей, окутанных теплым светом от походного фонарика Майка. Тени, кажется, углубились, рисунок на рубашке Бев стал интереснее, а тепло плеча Ричи рядом с его лодыжкой ощутимее. Он сглотнул раз, второй, а потом выдохнул легкое:— Оу...Примечания переводчика:АУ, где Лузеры сохранили дружбу, поступив в колледжи. Благодаря поддержке друзей Беверли выбралась из круга абьюза, а Эдди удалось самоустраниться из-под прямого влияния матери.И они накуриваются марихуаной.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Прекрати пропускать меня, засранец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Skipping Me, Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379507) by [alrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrena/pseuds/alrena). 



Он лежит, свесив голову с гамака, когда говорит это, и все Неудачники затыкаются.

— Что? — спрашивает Билл, глядя на него с тупым выражением лица, между пальцев, затянутых в перчатки, болтается косяк. В их клубном доме холодно, но они наконец-то вернулись домой на заслуженный отдых после сданных экзаменов за первый год колледжа.

Снег, попавший внутрь сквозь трещины в деревянной крыше, благодаря теплу семи тел растаял в густую грязь. Бен и Бев делят одеяло, все они скучковались в тесный круг.

— Что «что»? — Теперь, когда все внимание сосредоточено на нем, Эдди говорит громко и быстро: — Я хочу затянуться. Прекрати пропускать меня, засранец.

— Я… Я просто решил, п-п-п-понимаешь… Ты сказал, что тебе не нравится, поэтому… — Билл пожимает плечами, его плечи затянуты в джинсовый бомбер. Эдди уже немного опьянел от укура окружающих, и ему, залипшему на то, как плечи Билла стали шире с годами, нужно чуть дольше времени на ответ, чем обычно.

— Да, потому что это, блядь, не сработало последний раз, когда я пробовал.

Он вскрикивает, когда Ричи машет рукой в сторону его лица, и отталкивает ее, от чего гамак раскачивается.

— Да, и тебя накрыл долбаный приступ астмы, — смеется он, темные локоны торчат из-под шапки. Эдди пытается ударить его в ответ и мажет так, что Ричи заходится в новом приступе хохота.

— Не было у меня приступа, знаешь же, что все это херня. Ты тоже кашляешь иногда! А у тебя нет ебаной астмы, не так ли, Ричи? Засранец. — Ричи перекатывается на один бок, сворачиваясь на грубом, потертом одеяле, которое они расстелили, и хватается за живот, пока хохочет. Билл только вздыхает и кладет ладонь на гамак, замедляя его.

Он протягивает косяк и зажигалку Эдди, ёрзающему в попытках устроиться в гамаке поудобнее. Он только чудом не путается в своей не по размеру большой лыжной куртке.

— Знаешь, как это делается? — уточняет всегда готовый прийти на помощь Билл. От этого Эдди чувствует себя ребенком, поэтому огрызается, выхватывая все у Билла:  
— Конечно, блядь, я знаю, как это делается.

Он сжимает зажигалку, бледный цвет которой едва заметен под яркой радугой и голографическими картинками, наклеенными Бев по приколу. Прежде чем зажать косяк губами, он хихикает над тем, как что-то, столь невинно выглядящее, используется совсем не для детских целей, вроде розжига лесных пожаров или курения травки.

Чтобы пламя разгорелось, приходится несколько раз щелкнуть зажигалкой. Эдди скашивает взгляд, проводя косяком над огоньком. Снова начался разговор, слегка сбив его нервную энергию. Затягиваясь, он слушает, как Стэн рассказывает об одном из соседей по комнате. Он ненавидит привкус травки на кончике языка, но тепло, опутывающее горло и спускающееся в грудь, ощущается неплохо, особенно, когда на улице так холодно.

Он чувствует прикосновение Ричи к колену, поэтому поворачивается к нему, готовый передать всё, но Ричи смотрит на него широкими щенячьими глазами, подперев подбородок ладонями, и это заставляет его рассмеяться прямо парню в лицо. Ричи мычит от отвращения, пока Эдди, откинувшись обратно в гамак, пытается прокашляться.

— Не выдыхай дым в лица людей! Это основы курения, гений!

— Боже мой, — воет Эдди, раскачиваясь. — Ты выглядел так придурочно! Так что это твоя вина, гений.

Он снова затягивается, расправляя ноги, пока задерживает дыхание. Ричи дергает его за штанину и ноет:  
— Не засасывай все, блядь.

— Я просто пытаюсь догнать вас, — объясняет он, дым густо сопровождает слова. Он понятия не имеет, как им удалось добыть траву до возвращения в Дерри, но не то чтобы ему было до этого дело. Он отсиживался в стороне предыдущие пять раз, когда они спускались сюда, чтобы распить дрянное бухлишко, заныканное в клубе, и ему надоело быть единственным не на общей волне.

— Ты такой мелкий, что тебе хватило бы ползатяжки, чтобы улететь.

— Пошел ты, — только и смог выдавить Эдди, прежде чем снова сесть. Он оглядел круг друзей, окутанных теплым светом от походного фонарика Майка. Тени, кажется, углубились, рисунок на рубашке Бев стал интереснее, а тепло плеча Ричи рядом с его лодыжкой ощутимее. Он сглотнул раз, второй, а потом выдохнул легкое:  
— Оу…

Ричи ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы забрать косяк и зажигалку из его рук.

— Да, тебе на сегодня хватит, дружок.

— Ок, ладно… — вздыхает Эдди, залипнув на том, как в пальцах Ричи мелькает зажигалка, пока болтовня остальных Неудачников растворяется где-то на заднем фоне.

— Ты часто делаешь это, да? — спрашивает Эдди, подталкивая Ричи ногой. Ричи благородно отворачивается, пока выдыхает, и дважды кашляет, прежде чем ответить.

— Можно и так сказать, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы передать Стэну. Эдди не хватает его тепла ровно секунду, прежде чем тот поднимается и бормочет, хлопнув его по колену:  
— Двигайся.

Ричи плюхается рядом с ним, и гамак прогибается почти до пола, но он прижался рукой к руке Эдди, и плевать на гамак.

— Я курил в школе, — продолжает он, ковыряясь в порезе на джинсах. Эдди думает, что тупо носить одежду с дырками, когда на улице мороз, но он же думает, что Ричи отлично выглядит в ней, поэтому не может толком расстроиться.

— Хотя, вероятно, не так часто, как ты думаешь. Не знаю, с вами это как-то веселее.

— Даже при том, что меня уносит от одного запаха? — спрашивает Эдди с закрытыми глазами, голова запрокинута к потолку. Он улыбается, когда Ричи пытается качать их, отталкиваясь длинными ногами от пола.

— О, Эдз, это меня только больше веселит.

— Не зови меня Эддзом, — протестует Эдди, но даже он сам слышит, насколько неубедительно. Да он и сам знает, что улыбается. Он не может даже думать о том, чтобы по-настоящему рассердиться, когда его запястья касается щекотная фланель пиджака Ричи, а сквозь клубы дыма от травки до него доносится запах удивительно приличного одеколона.

Ему хорошо, и он доволен. Он с точностью знает, что еще даже не на вершине, и намерен обойтись этим. Он лежит здесь с Ричи, слушает, как друзья рассказывают о своей жизни в колледжах. Стэн недавно основал орнитологический клуб. Билл опубликовал несколько рассказов в популярном журнале. Майк получил «отлично» за длинное сочинение по английскому. Бев уже думает, о чём напишет в своем дипломе. Бен просто говорит о том, как хочет укрепить стены клубного домика.

Майк обращается к нему:  
— А ты, Эдди?

Эдди пожимает плечами, осознает, что только Ричи мог почувствовать его ответ, и тогда говорит:  
— Не знаю. Бизнес-школа какой-то отстой.

— Ты это уже два года говоришь, — отмечает, посмеиваясь, Бен.

Эдди брыкается, и Ричи вскрикивает, когда он на излёте попадает ему в голень пяткой.

— Лучше, чем ебаный мед.

Ричи пихает его локтем и воркует:  
— Но Эдди, у тебя это так хорошо получалось…

Эдди тут же пихает его локтем в ответ.  
— Да, мудила, но мне не нужны ежедневные напоминания о моей детской травме, мать ее.

— Ай! Блядь, окей. Господи, твои локти как чертовы ножи, — Эдди убирает руку от бока Ричи и перекладывает ее ему на грудь.

— Маловата, чтобы быть одеялком, но я не буду отказываться, — говорит Ричи и обнимает её, прижимая к груди. Эдди не сопротивляется, только отворачивается в другую сторону, чтобы Ричи не видел улыбки, появляющейся на его лице. По крайней мере, если кто-то заметит, как он покраснел, он всегда может свалить всё на мороз.

— Парни, вы милые, — комментирует Бев, которая сидит напротив под одеялом и рукой Бена и сама выглядит чертовски мило. Эдди дергается от этого, и Ричи сжимает его руку чуть крепче.

— Нет, это все вина Эдди-спагетти, он 99 процентов милоты в любой ситуации. А оставшийся процент это мои веснушки, — поясняет он, и все смеются и возвращаются к болтовне. Эдди поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Ричи. Он потирается лицом о грубую ткань куртки, натянутую на (широких, больше его, горячо) плечах Ричи, и рассматривает его профиль. Веснушки, упомянутые Ричи, не так заметны, чем были в детстве, когда ребята бегали на улице большую часть дня, но они все еще есть, и Эдди не может отвести взгляд.

Ричи поворачивается к нему, и Эдди, вопреки обыкновению, не притворяется, что не смотрел.

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи низким голосом, и, блядь, это именно одна из тех вещей, которые Эдди любит слышать.

— Твои веснушки действительно милые, — отвечает он, словно не думал об этом с той минуты, как выпустился из старшей школы и наконец-то съехал от постоянного осуждения своей матери. Если колледж и научил его чему-то, так это тому, что ему действительно нравились парни. Он думает, что знал это еще в старшей школе, но несколько пьяных ночей после вечеринок братств и баров, куда его вытаскивали соседи, подтвердили его догадки. Не то чтобы он не целовался с девушками — целовался, но не чувствовал при этом ничего.

Впрочем, он и с парнями никогда не доходил до конца, но знал, что хотел бы. А это однозначно лучше, чем пытаться забиться в чулан «обязательной гетеросексуальности и отрицания».

Он вздрагивает, засмотревшись на более темную веснушку прямо у рта Ричи, когда тот снова начинает говорить:  
— Блядь. Да тебя совсем унесло, да, Каспбрак? — он выглядит немного встревоженным, и Эдди думает, что это забавно.

— Да, в этом и смысл, — отвечает он, легонько шлёпнув его по щеке рукой, которую тот все еще держал в плену. Ричи заворчал и поймал его, молча переплетая пальцы. Эдди продолжает пялиться на него с, вероятно, глупой улыбкой на лице, но Ричи игнорирует его, фокусируясь на остальной группе. Однако, отворачиваясь, он сжимает руку Эдди, и тот прячет лицо у него на плече.

Время идёт. Большинство из них приехали в город только в обед, и Эдди чувствует, как радость от их воссоединения затихает по мере того, как луна поднимается выше в зимнее небо. Неудачники расходятся, пока не остаются только Ричи и Эдди, всё еще в гамаке, всё ещё держась за руки. Если кто-то и заметил, то ничего не сказал, и Эдди благодарен за это. Вряд ли он решился бы продолжать держать Ричи за руку, если бы кто-то как-то это прокомментировал, пусть и по-доброму пошутив.

Между ними давно что-то есть, как ему кажется. Когда они были детьми, он думал, что это просто своего рода дружеское соперничество, характерное для лучших друзей. Когда они пошли в старшую школу, и Ричи начал расти, как дерево, он думал, что это зависть. Когда он на первой вечеринке в колледже зажимался с старшекурсником и единственным, что было в его голове, было «Жаль, здесь нет Ричи», он понял, что неправильно воспринимал всё с самого начала.

Теперь, когда он знает, что чувствует, чертовски сложно не замечать то же в Ричи, но сложно надеяться, что что-то из этого получится. Он так и не признался в своей ориентации Неудачникам, хоть и знал, что они нормально это примут. Он думает, что Ричи нравятся парни, потому что тот шутил, что хотел бы однажды отсосать одному из своих профессоров, но он никогда не говорил этого прямо. Именно сомнение удерживает его от того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, даже сейчас. Даже когда Ричи поглаживает его большой палец своим, ему сложно надеяться, и от этого грудь разрывается от боли.

— Твои веснушки тоже очень милые, Эдз, — говорит Ричи в тусклом свете фонаря, покачивая ногой от, как знает Эдди, нервного тика.

Эдди все еще прижимается щекой к плечу Ричи и пытается зарыться глубже, фланель куртки раздражает лоб.

— Не смейся надо мной, — хнычет он, второй рукой хлопая Ричи по бедру.

Ричи начинает поворачиваться, и Эдди жмурится.

— Я не смеюсь, — говорит Ричи, его лицо теперь слишком близко к Эдди. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Ричи на почти онемевшем кончике носа, и как сердце начинает биться где-то в горле. Ричи снова слегка сжимает его ладонь. Это слегка удерживает в реальности, но в целом всё все равно еще   
слишком. Но он не может не податься вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Ричи, не может прекратить хотеть дышать с ним одним воздухом. Он не может так больше.

— Эдз, — выдыхает Ричи, и Эдди вдыхает это прямо в легкие, подаваясь вперед на последний предел, кладёт вторую руку на щеку Ричи и целует его. Не более, чем плотное прикосновение губ, но от него желудок Эдди проваливается куда-то на холодную землю под ними. Он едва чувствует руку Ричи, которую тот неуверенно опускает ему на талию, но он точно чувствует, когда Ричи начинает по-настоящему отвечать на поцелуй. Это кажется чем-то, что стоило сделать уже давно, и чем-то, что он никогда не захочет прекратить. Он чувствует в дыхании Ричи колу и травку, когда тот отстраняется, чтобы пробормотать дрожащее «Бля», прежде чем снова податься к нему и жадно поцеловать Эдди потрескавшимися губами.

Эдди освобождает руку, чтобы сжать в кулак ворот куртки Ричи, подняться и перебраться ему на колени. Гамак опасно раскачивается, но ему плевать. Он чувствует тепло тела Ричи под собой, и его руки на бедрах, и Ричи смотрит на него со смущающим восхищением.

— Не пялься на меня так, чудик, — говорит Эдди, отвешивая изумленному Ричи едва ощутимую оплеуху.

Ричи только сминает его куртку вокруг талии, чтобы подобраться ближе, и отвечает:  
— И это я здесь чудик? Когда это ты начал так целовать меня?

Эдди резко косится на него, и Ричи начинает смеяться:  
— Да я не против, но с чего бы вдруг?

Эдди опускает руки на грудь, начиная вырисовывать невидимые рисунки на ткани худи.

— Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться, не так ли? — спрашивает он, и Ричи смотрит на него как на восьмое чудо света. От этого Эдди хочется спрятаться, забиться в темный уголок домика, задушить свое огромное желание и затолкать подальше.

Ричи обхватывает его лицо и до того, как снова впиться ему в губы, говорит:  
— Да. Да, должно было.

Ричи не хватает техники, поэтому Эдди чуть наклоняется, чтобы притормозить его. Он перецеловал слишком многих, готовясь именно к этому моменту, поэтому он не может пройти не идеально, спасибо большое.

Они подстраиваются друг под друга: то Эдди позволяет Ричи выразить все свое нетерпение, то он постепенно перехватывает контроль, пока не становится ведущим, а Ричи потрясенно выдыхает ему в рот.

— Черт, Эдз, — выдыхает Ричи, и Эдди с трудом удерживается от привычного:  
— Не называй меня так.

Вместо этого он накрывает губы Ричи своими, кончиками пальцев касается легкой щетины на подбородке, слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу и оттягивает ее, улыбаясь.

— Черт… — повторяет Ричи. Между его бровями морщинка, которую Эдди хочется стереть, но Ричи не дает ему.

— Эдди, мы не должны…

— Нет? — спрашивает тот, дотягиваясь за поцелуем, на который Ричи чувственно отвечает, прежде чем оторваться с разочарованным стоном.

— Нет. Ты под кайфом. Мы не должны делать этого под кайфом.

Эдди запускает руку под свитер Ричи и проводит ей до самого верха груди. Он касается кончиком носа носа Ричи и бормочет:  
— Но мы можем. Мы делаем это. И посмотри, как получается…

Ричи смеется так, словно смех разрывает его грудь, и Эдди не может не сцеловать эту улыбку.

Они какое-то время целуются так, больше касаясь зубами. На этот раз отстраняется Эдди, но только коснувшись поцелуем подбородка Ричи.

— Ты в порядке? Все хорошо же?

Ричи пропускает волосы Эдди, отросшие за семестр, между пальцев. Эдди тянется за прикосновением, шея напряжена, а из горла вырывается скулеж.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи, с восхищением глядя на Эдди. — Да, все хорошо, просто… Блядь… — говорит он, а затем прижимается губами к напряженному горлу Эдди. Он пользуется хваткой на волосах, чтобы перевернуть их, пока Эдди не оказывается под ним, развязывает шарф, чтобы прикусить ключицу, и размышляет вслух:  
— Мы должны поговорить об этом.

Эдди может только хмыкнуть, соглашаясь с тем, насколько хорошо ощущать вот так Ричи. Влажное тепло рта Ричи становится точкой, на которой он фокусируется. Ричи тянет застежку его куртки, и он едва ощущает зимний холод, ведь Ричи накрывает его собой, изучает все его тело руками. Он тоже не отстает, сталкивая шапку Ричи с головы, чтобы полноценно запустить ладонь ему в пряди. Он держит руку под майкой Ричи и едва сдерживает стон, когда проводит ладонью по грубым волоскам на груди. Не то чтобы он не ожидал этого, много раз видя голый торс Ричи на карьере прошлым летом, но иметь возможность вот так потрогать его и почувствовать его горячий отклик — совсем другое дело.

Ричи стонет в шею Эдди, его дыхание горячее и влажное, и черт… Если бы его мать видела отметины, которые Ричи точно оставил там… Но нет, его мать их не увидит. Он остановился у Стэна на зимние каникулы, и он не обязан видеть мать, если не хочет. Эта мысль будит в нем бунтаря и вызывает неожиданный, дрожащий смешок откуда-то из живота. Он тонет в том, как поцелуи Ричи смещаются от верха его груди к подбородку и губам.

Эдди вздыхает в поцелуй, снова позволяя Ричи вести. Он всасывает язык Ричи, когда он скользит по губам, и ведет рукой вниз по груди Ричи к поясу его джинс. Он теплый под пальцами Эдди. Эдди делал это несколько раз раньше, но никогда раньше так не замирало что-то в животе. Никогда раньше это не значило столько, даже если он еще не хотел говорить об этом. Он знал, что это значит больше, потому что они столько шли к этому… Он знает, что это значит больше, потому что сердце замирает, когда он расстегивает пуговицу на штанах Ричи. Ричи тихо ругается, когда Эдди пробирается ладонью ему в белье.

Эдди проводит носом по виску Ричи, когда тот зарывается ему в шею лицом.

— Все еще все хорошо? — выдыхает он в ухо Ричи, когда тот целует ему шею.

— Черт… Так хорошо, — говорит тот, вздрагивая, когда рука Эдди гладит его. — Так больше, чем хорошо. Так стратосферически хорошо. Срань господня. — Эдди игриво прикусывает раковину уха Ричи, посмеиваясь, когда слышит это. — Блядь. Ты такой горячий, поверить не могу, что это происходит.

Ричи снова грубо целует его в шею, смазывая поцелуй в стон, прижимаясь к нему открытым ртом, когда рука Эдди наконец обхватывает его.

Ричи горячий, толстый, и твердый в его руке, и он позволяет себе насладиться моментом, сильным запахом одеколона от места на шее, в которое Эдди уткнулся лицом. Он прихватывает губами кожу, начиная гладить его. Он даже чувствует, как в груди поднимает голову особая гордость, когда все тело Ричи дрожит. Мозг Ричи снова включается только через какое-то мгновение, и он спешит расстегнуть ремень Эдди. Эдди со стоном откидывает голову, когда Ричи наконец расстегивает молнию, и дыхание перехватывает, когда холодные пальцы обхватывают его плоть.

— Черт, — выдыхает Ричи, прежде чем перехватить губы Эдди мокрым поцелуем.  
Удивление срывается с губ Эдди, когда он всасывает язык Ричи. В те разы, когда позволял себе поверить, что это возможно, он знал, что все будет именно так. Ричи не мог не подавлять, пока Эдди не осаживал его, но сейчас он точно не собирался делать этого. Не когда все так круто. Он не оставался в долгу, вращая запястье, когда Ричи сжимал его член, Эдди толкался в его руку.

Ричи сдвигается, чтобы покрыть мокрыми поцелуями его подбородок, челюсть, скулы:  
— Эдз, ты отреагируй на меня как-нибудь уже. Не знал, что когда-нибудь услышу тебя таким чертовски тихим.

Эдди фыркнул, пытаясь снова поймать его губы:  
— Что ты, блядь, хочешь услышать от меня, Рич? Что ты целуешься как ебаный золотистый ретривер?

Ричи поощряет его более мягким поцелуем и жестоким движением руки.  
— Неромантично, но с этим можно работать.

Эдди хмыкнул в поцелуй, свободной рукой накрывая щеку Ричи.  
— Я не говорил, что мне не нравится, — отметил он. Ричи склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать его ладонь. Его губы, коснувшиеся шрама, были грубоватыми и магнетическими одновременно. Желудок совершил обратное сальто от бабочек в его животе. Тихий звук трущейся одежды и скрип гамака доносился одновременно громко и словно издалека.

— Черт, Рич. Я люблю твой рот.

— О, теперь-то ты понял, — похвалил его Ричи. И, хотя он никогда этого не признает, это точно перемкнуло что-то в Эдди. Он попытался вжаться бедрами в Ричи, даже не замечая обеих их рук. Ему казалось, что он уже как натянутая тетива, как резинка, готовая порваться, и его смущало бы это, если бы он не думал, что Ричи даже ближе, чем он. Словно каждый раз, когда он думал об этом, наложился на другой, чтобы заставить его кончить как можно скорее.

Он убедился в своих подозрениях, когда Ричи прикусил ладонь и зажмурился. Он сделал несколько тяжелых вдохов, прежде чем убрать руку с члена Эдди. Он облизал ладонь, и обычно это вызвало бы у Эдди омерзение, но не в этот раз. Потому что сейчас он мог только представлять язык Ричи на себе, и ему пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле, пялясь на эту сцену широко открытыми глазами. Ричи заметил и подмигнул, засранец. Эдди ненавидит его короткую секунду, прежде чем обхватить оба их члена, и Эдди слишком занят тем, чтобы сдержаться.

— Ты потрясающий, Эдз, — прошептал Ричи, снова целуя его ладонь.

— Пошел ты, Рич, — огрызнулся тот, сжимая пряди Ричи в кулак и притягивая его в поцелуй.

Их руки двигались вместе, и Эдди чувствовал, что грань приближается все ближе. Он отстранился, тяжело дыша в сторону у самого лица Ричи, ногтями цепляя кромку волос под затылком. Ричи повернул голову, чтобы снова поцеловать его в шею, но получалось лишь тяжело дышать, толкаясь в их ладони.

Эдди почувствовал, как он задрожал под ним и едва услышал предупреждающий стон в горле, прежде чем ощутил, как Ричи содрогается ему в кулак. Жаль, что он не видел лица Ричи. Он так долго гадал, как же тот выглядел в такие моменты, и теперь с нетерпением ждал второго шанса увидеть это. Не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы знать, что следующий раз точно будет.

Он рассеянно целовал лицо Ричи, куда мог дотянуться, пока тот не убрал руку с собственного члена. Теперь он резко и старательно надрачивал одному Эдди. Эдди был так близко, и он не смог сдержать звука, который вырвался из его горла, когда он кончил и добавил грязи на животе. Его пальцы были туго вплетены в волосы Ричи, и он воспользовался этим преимуществом, чтобы притянуть Ричи к себе и поцеловать его. Он беззаботно вытер грязную ладонь о штаны и обхватил лицо Ричи, делая поцелуй мягче и нежнее.

Их губы наконец разъединились с легким чмоком, и лицо Эдди почти болело от того, как много он улыбался. Он уткнулся лбом в лоб Ричи, и открыв глаза, обнаружил, что его лицо почти отражает выражение его собственного.

— Хэй, — сказал он, касаясь кончиком носа носа парня.

— И тебе хэй, горячая штучка, — Ричи чмокнул его в губы, не в силах открыть глаза. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он прижался поцелуем к кончику носа Эдди. Было щекотно, и парень поморщился, от чего Ричи только рассмеялся и повторил это. Он не мог раздражаться, когда Ричи смеялся с такой нежностью, не мог злиться, когда Ричи смотрел на него так, словно он лучший в мире.

— Напомни, почему мы всегда не делали этого? — спросил он.

Эдди только пожал плечами, распутывая пальцы и опираясь предплечьями на плечи Ричи.

— Подавление, — просто пояснил он. От этого они оба расхихикались, и Эдди крепче сжал Ричи в объятиях и упал головой ему на грудь, его плечи дрожали.

— Черт, скажи это еще раз, — хмыкнул Ричи.

— Подавление, — повторил Эдди, сдерживая смешок.

Ричи ударил его в бок расслабленным кулаком:  
— Очень смешно.

— Счастлив услужить, — самодовольно ответил Эдди.

Ричи откинулся и стал поправлять одежду.

— Ты точно преуспел, — сказал он, поводя бровями. — Ты заслужил повышение.

Эдди зарылся в глубокие карманы куртки в поисках пачки салфеток и нахмурился:  
— Мне не нравится намек, что я занимаюсь сексом за деньги.

Ричи нелестно фыркнул. От этого в груди Эдди, подобно воздушному шарику, поднялась нежность. Он быстро вытерся, чтобы снова притянуть Ричи в новый поцелуй. Ричи же держал ладони на груди Эдди и почти сразу слегка оттолкнул его.

— Да правда, — протянул он, глядя в сторону. — Ты заслужил повышение. Тут, — он указал на них обоих.

Эдди только покосился на него и склонил голову, кивком побуждая его продолжать.

Ричи тяжело вздохнул, обводя вышитый логотип на круглом вырезе свитера Эдди, и не поднимая глаз от изгиба его шеи. Он нервничает, подсказал мозг Эдди, но следующая фраза все равно застала его врасплох.

— Типа, с друга до парня? Господи, что за фигня, — простонал Ричи, закрывая лицо руками. — В моей голове это звучало намного лучше.

Эдди бессмысленно паникует несколько мгновений. От того, что это, наконец-то, происходит прямо сейчас, он забывает как дышать. Неожиданная мысль о том, как это повлияет на отношения со всеми друзьями, заставляет его напрячься слишком надолго. Он знает, что его друзьям все равно, и он так долго хотел этого, но он все равно замирает, пока Ричи хмурится и проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Забей, Эдз. Забудь, что я что-то говорил. Просто повеселимся, да? Сделаем это снова, когда будем под кайфом, и все, ерунда какая, — Ричи спустил одну ногу с гамака, и только тогда Эдди сорвался, цепляясь за его куртку мертвой хваткой.

Он встречает поникший и полный боли взгляд Ричи и никак не может издать и звука. Он сглатывает и пытается снова, дергая край куртки Ричи.  
— Господи, нет. Ты просто застал меня врасплох, придурок.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся ему, чуть сильнее дергая его куртку. Ричи опускается рядом, держась на расстоянии. Эдди ненавидит это расстояние, поэтому касается его щеки, а затем закидывает ногу ему на колени.

— Это тупо. Я просто распереживался о том, что подумают другие люди, — говорит он, решая, что лучше быть честным, потому что он хочет, чтобы у них все получилось. — Но кому какое дело. Я знаю, что Неудачники примут это, и мне похер, кто еще что думает.

На губах Ричи снова появляется улыбка, и вот он снова сияет.  
— Эдди! — кричит он, обхватывает плечи Эдди и раскачивает его. Эдди давится слюной, когда его прижимают к грубой ткани куртки Ричи, и пытается отпихнуть его, чтобы хоть немного вдохнуть.

— Отпусти меня, монстр! Я еще даже не согласился! — удается выдать ему между смехом, и Ричи наконец ослабляет хватку. Они ещё прижимаются друг к другу, и Эдди знает, как глупо он улыбается. Ричи поднимает бровь и машет рукой, предлагая ему продолжить. Эдди с улыбкой прижимается губами к улыбке Ричи, и чувствует, как Ричи закатывает глаза. Но все равно целует его в ответ. Эдди перестает улыбаться, чтобы более тщательно поцеловать Ричи, с счастливым вздохом проскальзывая языком ему в рот.

Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друг, явно счастливый Ричи смотрит на него, и у Эдди не находится слов, чтобы выразить, что он чувствует из-за этого.

— Привет, — с тихим смешком говорит Ричи.

— И тебе привет, мой парень, — Эдди, едва касаясь, обводит его скулы.

Улыбка становится самоуверенной усмешкой, когда Ричи притягивает его к себе за затылок, выдыхая в их следующий поцелуй:  
— Бля, да.

Он понятия не имеет, который уже час, когда они наконец выбираются по лестнице из их убежища. И ему вообще-то плевать, он полностью протрезвел, и теперь переполнен легкостью совсем не от травки. Ричи шлепает его по заднице, когда он на половину выбрался из домика, и Эдди заряжает ему в живот пяткой, заставляя Ричи взвыть от боли. Сам Эдди буквально подвывает от смеха, когда наконец выбирается на покрытую снегом крышу.

Эдди протягивает Ричи руку, когда тот добирается до верха, и притягивает его к себе.

— Я. оу… — мурлыкает Ричи, касаясь поцелуем щеки Эдди.- Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, мелочь.

— Я задушу тебя в снегу, и никто не найдет твое тело, — с милой улыбкой отвечает Эдди, переплетая их пальцы, прежде чем потянуть Ричи за собой.

— Горячо, — заявляет Ричи. Эдди ненавидит его, господи, как же он его бесит, но все равно останавливается, чтобы притянуть его для поцелуя у самой границы леса.

— Ты еще ничего не видел, если тебе кажется, что это круто, — отвечает он и смеется, когда Ричи нехарактерно теряет дар речи.

Когда они в квартале от дома его матери, Ричи закидывает руку ему на плечо, и Эдди цепляется за его талию, пока они проходят мимо. Он знает, что его мать, должно быть, спит, но ему кажется, что весь дом следит за ним, осуждает его, и он на ходу прижимается плотнее к Ричи. Ричи целует его волосы, когда они уже на углу, но Эдди не может расслабиться еще целый квартал.

Вскоре они добираются до дома Стэна, и нос Эдди мерзнет даже через шарф. Его напряжение растворяется, пока они поднимаются на крыльцо под теплый свет фонаря, он чувствует себя здесь больше дома, чем в доме, где он вырос. Все равно он не проводил там много времени даже ребенком.

Эдди просовывает палец в кольцо на запасном ключе, который Стэн выдал ему, и вытягивает его из кармана.

— Моя остановка, — вздыхает он, наигранно хмурясь.

— Черт, а мы ведь только начали знакомство, — дразнит его Ричи, обхватывая его талию.  
Эдди позволяет ему притянуть себя ближе, перекладывает руки ему на плечи.

— Поцелуй на дорожку, незнакомец? — спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди смеется, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы послушаться его.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он через минуту невинных поцелуев, и Ричи только хмыкает, прижимаясь поцелуем к его подбородку. Эдди закатывает глаза и мягко касается его лица.  
— Ричи, солнце скоро встанет. Иди домой.

Ричи тяжело вздыхает и легко снова касается его губ поцелуем.  
— До завтра, да? — уточняет он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Эдди.

Эдди постукивает пальцами ему по груди и издает задумчивый звук.  
— Ну не знаю… У меня есть планы. Предполагалось, что я буду зависать со своими друзьями по средней школе, но я спрошу, можно ли мне привести парня.

Он смеется, когда Ричи игриво рычит и снова целует его.  
— Они полюбят меня, Эдвард. Я неотразим.

— Ты засранец.

— Да пофиг. Тебе это нравится, — посмеиваясь, утверждает Ричи. — До завтра, — соглашается он с последним поцелуем. Эдди игриво толкает его в грудь, когда тот начинает отстраняться, и Ричи отшатывается, словно его подстрелили. Эдди машет ему, когда он отворачивается, чтобы спуститься, и Ричи посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Он почти валится на задницу, когда пропускает ступеньку, и удивленный вскрик раздается эхом в тишине ночи.

Эдди только качает головой и наконец заходит в дом Стэна.

Он стягивает за задники ботинки и крадется на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды, прежде чем тихо пробраться по лестнице наверх, в комнату Стэна. Там его ждет раскладушка, как он видит, бесшумно открывая дверь, заправленная по-военному безупречно. Стэн все равно приподнимается, сонно потирая глаза.  
— Который час? — спрашивает он, жмурясь в темноте.

Эдди косится на красные цифры на электронных часах рядом с кроватью Стэна и вздрагивает.

— Почти пять. Извини, я сейчас лягу. — Он проходит к своей сумке, запихнутой под кровать, и достает чистые боксеры и футболку, просто на случай, что не заметил что-то раньше. Он снова выходит из комнаты, чтобы переодеться и почистить зубы. Он слегка шлепает по паркету дома Урисов, и вздыхает, когда наконец забирается под покрывало на раскладушке.

— Пять, говоришь? — он подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда Стэн заговаривает. Он-то думал, что друг спит. — Позже комендантского часа, молодой человек.

Эдди усмехается, крепче обнимая подушку.

— Повеселились с Ричи? — спрашивает Стэн, и Эдди слышит в его голосе прорывающийся смех. Он стонет и разворачивается, чтобы ударить комок, в который свернулся под одеялом Стэн.

— Да блядь, господи…

— Ты еврей, Стэн.

— Да, поэтому могу спокойно поминать его имя всуе, — отвечает тот, все же рассмеявшись. Эдди не может даже разозлиться на поддразнивание. Он ложится обратно, натягивая одеяло до подбородка и пялится в потолок.

— Заткнись уже, блядь, Стэнли, — говорит Эдди, но он улыбается, и знает, что Стэн слышит это. Стэн только хихикает и тихо бормочет в ответ, прежде снова провалиться в глубокий сон:  
— Нчи…

Эдди закрывает глаза. Глупо, но он уже скучает по Ричи. Они увидятся завтра, и их друзьям будет плевать, и у них будет еще целый остаток каникул, чтобы провести его вместе. Он свернулся в клубок на бок и уснул, улыбаясь.


End file.
